The Dangers of Math and Love
by Mounty Swiss
Summary: A short Crossover SOSF-Ironside in five acts, set 1970, shortly after 'Counting the Cost'. A very young Jeannie Stone falls in love and can't solve a math problem.


**The Dangers of Math and Love**

_A short Crossover SOSF-Ironside in five acts, set 1970, shortly after 'Counting the Cost'_

_A very young Jeannie Stone falls in love and can't solve a math problem._

* * *

_Author's note:_

_This story was written as a birthday present for "Meixel". She allowed me to publish it. "Jodm" did the correcting._

* * *

**Act I**

Jeannie Stone liked the atmosphere of her father's office, and she especially liked seeing his young new partner.

She had forgotten to rapport him an incoming phone call, so this excuse was as good as any other to drop by in the office before school.

The office was rather crowded.  
There was Steve Keller all right, but there was also Robert T. Ironside, the big, famous former Chief of Detectives in his wheelchair, and another officer, one she had never met before.  
He turned around and greeted her kindly.  
The same instant she lost her heart. He was very tall – about 6ft 2 -, slender, and had an earnest, square-jawed face. She estimated him at thirty at the least. He was entirely different from the boys she usually dated. He was undoubtedly the best-looking man she had ever seen.  
Ok, she had thought the same about Steve when she had first met him a few weeks ago, and the week before… But this man was something else altogether… much more mature, a real man.  
_And_ he was not her father's partner, which was a big advantage.

Mike Stone saw his daughter enter, and he saw the look on her face. Sgt. Ed Brown's courteousness obviously enchanted her. Why could the man not be unfriendly for once? She would misunderstand him, that much was for sure. She was so young, so vulnerable...

Steve Keller knew Brown's reputation in the department as a ladies' man. "Watch out, Sergeant!" he thought. "If you do one wrong move you will get into troubles with her father… and with me, for that matter!"

Chief Ironside was rather amused about the different facial expressions around him, guessing just about what everybody else was thinking: The teenage girl being sprung on his assistant, her father worrying, Keller wanting to protect her and probably being a little jealous… and his Sergeant completely oblivious to what feelings he had just unlashed.

"Ed, I want you to go back to the crime scene and see if you can find any witnesses!"

"I've gotta go to school, bye!" Jeannie uttered and swiftly followed the Sergeant.

Brown, well-behaved and chivalrous as always, held the door open for Jeannie. Thanks to his size, his gesture of letting her pass looked quite protective.

Mike quietly shook his head. Steve gritted his teeth. Ironside grinned.

* * *

**Act II**

After school Jeannie decided to pass by her father's office again, hoping secretly… well, what exactly was she hoping? She was a little unsure herself.

"Mike, I have troubles with my math homework. Do you think you could help me with it? I'm sure it won't take long."

Stone was just about to leave. They had a lead on two suspects. Ironside would head to Oakland. It was important that they arrest both men at the same time, otherwise one of them might be warned.

"Listen, sweetheart, right now I can't. But I will try to be home quite early tonight. That ok with you?"

Jeannie knew her father's 'early nights' all too well. She would have to do her math all by herself.

"You could ask Sgt. Brown for help," said the Chief unexpectedly. "He's quite good at math* and I sent him home early because he has been working all night. I suppose you will find him there." He scribbled an address onto a slip of paper and gave it to her. Her face lit up and she left merrily.

Stone was not very happy about this arrangement, but he could hardly tell Ironside about his worries…

They split up in the underground parking space. Mike and Steve left together, Mark Sanger drove the Chief's paddy wagon.

* * *

**Act III**

Twenty minutes later the phone in Mike's office rang.  
Sgt. Norm Haseejian picked it up. He heard only two words: "Help me!"  
A rattling noise followed, then the line went dead.  
It had been Jeannie Stone, he was sure about that.

But her father was involved in an apprehension…

Norm came to a decision: "To all mobile units: We got a call for help. It was Jeannie Stone, 16 years old, and she sounded anxious. No possibility of locating the call. Keep your eyes open!"

Ironside was the fastest thinker. He pulled the microphone out of the holder. "Operator, connect me to the following number…"

Brown picked the phone up immediately.

"Ed, go out, Jeannie Stone called for help. She may be around your area somewhere. Check on the phone booths, especially between you and headquarters!"

Stone and Keller were shocked about the message.  
Steve shouted: "She wanted to see Ed Brown. I'm sure she is in his apartment. We have to go there. We can't let anything happen to her!"

Of course Mike, who was driving the car, was distraught by the thought of his daughter being in danger. He turned the car around and headed towards the quarter where Brown had his apartment.  
He thought of Ironside's suggestion. She might very well be somewhere in this area. He also knew Ed Brown's reputation, and he had been worried that Jeannie might get disappointed since the moment the two had met… but he as well knew the background of Brown's reputation: Ed nourished it purposely himself, and he had his reasons.** Nobody had ever heard of Sgt. Brown being anything but decent. Jeannie's call for help was not caused by Sergeant Brown, he was sure of that.  
"Steve, don't jump to conclusions. Ask back if headquarters has any further information."

Steve complied, but there was nothing new.

"What's Ed's exact address?"

Steve knew it since they had worked together on a drug case: "2950 Greenwich Terrace."

* * *

**Act IV**

Sergeant Brown snatched his gun and jacket and left in a hurry. He would start with the nearest phone booth, which was quite close to his home.

Running towards it, he saw that a huge black dog was standing in the open door. It was growling fiercely. In the phone booth Lieutenant Stone's teenage daughter was standing, squeezed into a corner, frozen with fear.

"Move!" Brown shouted, pulling his gun.  
It was probably not the perfect way to handle a dog, but it worked. The dog fled.

Jeannie threw herself into the Sergeant's arms.

He tried to comfort her. All in all she was very brave for a school-girl, he thought.  
One leg of her trousers was torn, but he could not detect any blood.  
"Did the dog bite you, Miss Stone?" he asked, just to make sure.

She shook her head. "No, but I was so scared when it tore my trousers that I ended the phone call abruptly instead of telling anyone where I was. Thank you so much for coming!"

Brown picked her schoolbag up and guided her gently away.

"Let's get you to my apartment. I will make you a cup of sweet tea and then take you home, or you can wait for your father to pick you up."

* * *

**Act V**

In his small, tidy apartment he made her sit down on his couch. Although it was not cold at all she was shivering, so he laid a blanket around her shoulders.

"I just wanted to ask you for help with my math, then this awful dog got into my way!"

Ed nodded. "It must have been scary."  
He moved towards his phone. "I will make the tea right away, just let me call police headquarters first, so they can tell your father…"

With a bang the door to his apartment was yanked open and Steve Keller stormed in. He smashed his fist into Ed's face and shouted: "What have you done to her? Where is she?"

Brown's nose started to bleed immediately.

Steve lunged out a second time, but this time the much taller Sergeant deflected his blow with his forearm. Reflexes and training let him turn Keller's arm around in the same quick movement and block the attacker from his back. The rookie fell to his knees.

His wrist felt like broken. Before Ed could say anything Mike came running in.

"Knock it off!" he shouted. Brown was well trained to obey orders of superior officers, so he backed off immediately.

Jeannie approached, losing the blanket on her way through the short corridor. She stared at the Sergeant's bleeding nose and at the Inspector who convulsed in pain, pressing his arm against his stomach. She was at a loss for words.

Mike turned towards Brown first. "Is your nose broken?"

Ed mumbled behind his handkerchief: "Do't thik so."

Then Stone faced his assistant: "What were you thinking? Is that what you learned at the academy – playing Wild West?!"

Jeannie still did not understand. "Ed saved me from a dog. Why on earth did you hit him, Steve?"

Finally realizing his mistake Steve turned pale.

Through the entrance Chief Ironside's wheelchair became visible. Smirking he asked: "Do you always hit smaller boys, Sergeant?"

"Odly if they idsist", replied Brown.  
He was not one to stay angry at a friend. Chuckling he teased Steve: "Are you sure _you_ do't wat to help her with her math todight, pal?"

Steve decided that the humorous approach might save the day for him. "I would love to, if my wrist is not broken. Say… what is your arm made of? Steel?"

Mike started to palpate Steve's wrist. He shook his head. Brown really did not look that dangerous… Keller had been lucky though, it seemed as if he just got a bad bruise.

Grinning widely Ironside pulled Jeannie's leg: "You better get used to men fighting about helping you with your math, young lady!"

* * *

_* This is not canon. Ed needed his math skills in ff story "Another Five Days in the Death of Sgt. Brown"_

_** For more see Ironside S3: "Tom Dayton…"_


End file.
